Warriors: Forum Challenges
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: This is a book of Forum Challenges from "Oakclan, Pineclan, Plainclan, and Streamclan: Roleplay Forum" forum. You can join if you wanna. It's also a book for my other forum "Create-A-Story" which is pretty self-explanatory. You can join either!
1. Greencough Outbreak

**Based off of my forum. In my profile description.**

 **Sorry if it seems rushed. Somehow, my progress was deleted so now I'm really annoyed. Ugh.**

 **Forum Challenge Theme: Medicine**

 _Greencough Outbreak_

Redpaw followed her mentor and leader, along with her other clanmates back to her home in Plainclan where an unexpected surprise, not a good surprise, awaited them.

Every clanmate that had stayed behind was coughing, wheezing, and had a high fever. Redpaw froze when she realized what it was. Her mentor, who was creating beds for every cat, was shocked to hear what had come out of Redpaw's little inexperienced mouth.

"Are you sure it's greencough?" Spottedfern asked, unsure of whether to believe an experienced young medicine cat apprentice. Redpaw nodded. The old, wise medicine cat checked every cat, and even in fall, every cat had fallen ill to greencough. Something else flickered in the old medicine cats' eyes, and Redpaw knew that Spottedfern knew more than she was letting on, but she didn't push it. She was just an apprentice. It wasn't her place.

 **...**

Spottedfern had fallen victim to greencough along with many of the other clanmates. She was in the worst condition since she had already had to take care of her stiff joints and sore throat constantly.

The wise, old medicine cat beckoned for young Redpaw to come forward. Spottedfern rasped, "Pile...of...fox...dung, Starclan...has...sent...a...mission..." She croaked, her throat becoming more and more sore every second, "Orange...stick...find...it, mouse-brain. Greencough...shall...be...cured." Spottedfern's head tipped to the side. Her unblinking eyes dull and her body still. Redpaw stepped outside in the dark night, the full moon shining brightly.

The young apprentice didn't know how to react. Was she a full medicine cat now? How could she be if she had to go on a mission? Reluctantly, Redpaw stepped out of the camp. She ran over the hills and over the twoleg bridge.

She wasn't coming back until she had found those orange sticks that would cure the clan from greencough.

 **...**

Two moons later, Redpaw had stumbled across a friendly kittypet, Doe, that told her of carrots, the orange sticks that Spottedfern had been murmuring about before her death.

Redpaw cried out in delight when she had found the cure. She could go back home and cure every cat.

As she entered in gathering place, she realized that every scent was old and almost completely gone. A stone-hard knot formed in her belly. All of the clans were suffering too! She left some of these 'carrots' in every territory. She was a medicine cat that healed. She wouldn't let every clan be wiped from existence.

Redpaw didn't expect a warm welcoming from her clanmates. In fact, she expected them all to think of her as a traitor. That was true, sadly.

Darkcloud, the deputy, accused her of abandonment, but once the young future medicine cat told her of her mission, she stepped down slightly. She was still hostile until Wrenstar ate the orange sticks and in less than a day, felt completely better. All hard feelings disappeared from every clanmate's eyes.

She gave the cure to every cat that needed it, all except one. They didn't have enough herbs for the last cat. Fernkit was her name.

Others told her that she had been named after Spottedfern, along with her sister, Spottedkit. At that moment, Redpaw promised to take care of this kit. She had lost so much in such a short amount of time.

 **...**

Redberry came back from the Moonpool with her new name, but not happy as most cats would expect. Instead, she fretted over the clans' well-being. She padded up to Wrenstar who was looking at the setting full moon.

Wrenstar flicked her tail in acknowledgement.

"Wr-renstar? I have some...bad...news."

"What is it Redpaw?"

"It's Redberry now."

"Redberry, sorry." Wrenstar apologized, watching the dawn break.

The new medicine cat meowed, "I received a prophecy. **A leaping doe, a frantic lizard, a bright light, and a lonely owl will lead the clans to destruction.** "

Wrenstar turned her head towards the medicine cat, "What do you think it means, Redberry?"

"I hope it means that the clan won't have to face another enemy so soon." Redberry said sarcastically, "It's obvious, Wrenstar. Those four creatures will lead our clan, I mean, clans to destruction. You can decide what to do, but I recommend to act quickly." Redberry muttered something to herself before heading to her den.

She had left Wrenstar in a daze of confusion. The young, but wise, leader mewed to herself, "I must talk to the other clan leaders. We start the gatherings once more."

 **Dun dun dun! Okay, now the forum starts. Great history lesson! XD**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


	2. The Adventures of Graykit & Wrenkit

**Challenge for Create-A-Story: Challenge 1 - Part 1.**

 **The setting of this story is in Plainclan in my other forum: Oakclan, Pineclan, Plainclan, and Streamclan: Roleplay Forum. Link in Profile Description, if any person is wondering! lol**

 _The Adventures of Graykit and Wrenkit_

Graykit (Graysplash in the forum) laid down on a nice sunning stone in the middle of Plainclan camp. He was the only kit in his litter that liked the sun. His littermates, Aspenkit and Barkkit only liked to play, play, play while he liked to sit, sit, sit. He stretched his tiny gray body, splashed with white, and opened his green eyes, smelling something weird.

He turned to his left and saw a flickering light by him.

 _What's a lightning bug doing out during the day?_ He wondered, trying to get close to the flickering light, but sent back from the heat coming off of it.

His mother, Heatherheart, called, "Graykit!" She bounded over toward him and saw the light that was very, very warm. She widened her eyes in fear and yowled to her clanmates, "Fire!" Every single cat's ears bolted up and they all started to panic.

Jaystar, who was the leader at the time, yelled, "Every cat out! Every cat out of camp!" Every cat started to retreat.

Graykit saw Wrenkit, who would eventually become Wrenstar, stuck underneath some ashes and a stone since she was weaker than her two other littermates because she was the runt of her litter. The brave five-moon-old tom attempted to rescue the four-moon-old she-cat.

Wrenkit meowed, "Go, Graykit! I can't let you risk your life for me!"

Graykit rolled his eyes, "You could be the future leader of Plainclan! Of course I'm gonna risk my pelt!"

Wrenkit snorted in disbelief and she used all the strength in her legs to get rid of the stone that was on her back. Graykit helped move the rock off of her. She panted, tired from the effort, "C'mon!"

The pair bolted out of camp, well, they bolted where the flames weren't blocking them. The fire blocked them from the side of which the scents of their clanmates directed them. They went towards the Oakclan border instead of the Woodlands.

Graykit and Wrenkit, two little kits, somehow had to survive on their own for who knows how long.

* * *

The sun had disappeared from above. The moon and the stars were spread across the dark night two kits were next to each other, sheltering in a little hole nearby the Oakclan border's stream. The two were freezing. The two were hungry. The two were terrified out of their little kit minds. Throughout it all, they only had each other.

Graykit's ears perked up at the sound of cats' voices calling out, "Graykit! Wrenkit! Where are you?" The voices repeated those words, occasionally mixing, leaving, or adding words. Shaking his friend awake, he poked his head out of the whole, bounding towards the calls of his clanmates with Wrenkit following closely behind. He saw the familiar pelt of his mother, Heatherheart.

His little tiny energetic kit voice exclaimed, "Heatherheart!"

The light brown tabby queen turned her whole lean body to the sound of her kits' voice. Her purrs were the loudest that she had ever purred in her life. Her tongue that was licking him was rough. As he squirmed, Heatherheart demanded to both of the kits that had been missing for a half-day, "Where were you both?" The kits looked at one another mischievously, as if they had planned this moment before.

"In a rabbit hole!"

 **Best ending ever. XD**

 **I hope you Random (get it!) people liked it!**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


	3. Before the Encore of Death

**Challenge #1 - Part 2 of 'Create-A-Story' forum. Join it, I guess...**

 **Takes place in Forum: Oakclan, Pineclan, Plainclan, and Streamclan: Roleplay Forum. More specifically, Pineclan.**

 **Challenge Theme is Drought. There's a couple of requirements that I completed! You'll see them both!**

 _Before the Encore of Death_

"Vixensong! Vixensong!" The clan called the newest edition of Pineclan, only 20 moons, a very young age to become a warrior.

It was about to become green-leaf. The sun was more of an eighth away from fully setting, giving the warrior about two hours to glory in her new name before going on her treacherous vigil. Vixensong was surrounded by her friends and family, along with regular members of the clan, as she had been a very popular apprentice. She was liked by the elders, loved by her friends and family, respected by her more only acquainted apprentices, and praised by the senior warriors. Life was good for Vixensong.

* * *

A moon later after her ceremony, there was no rain. The sun beat down on the clans below, but throughout it all, Vixensong had created a light in the heart of every cat around her. She made a newer friend.

His name was Ravenfeather. He was older than Vixensong only by four moons, and they shared the nursery together when Vixensong was young kit, barely able to remember him.

The pair had gotten so close in the next half-moon that even cats that she didn't know teased her about her relationship with Ravenfeather. She denied that she was the mate of him, but every cat seemed to think otherwise.

"So, how are you today?" Ravenfeather asked Vixensong as the sun was setting. Many cats were staring at them intently.

"Worn out. Did Olivenose seriously have to give me that many patrols today?" she complained about the extremely old deputy who had basically been her father-figure since her real father had been killed in a battle when she had been a kit. She added, more curious than anything, "Do you find it strange that it hasn't rained for a while?"

Ravenfeather shrugged, "The senior warriors don't seemed bothered."

Vixensong nodded, agreeing with him, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. She meowed, "True."

After a moment of silence to let them both eat their fresh-kill, Vixensong asked, "Ravenfeather, are you aware of the gossip that is spreading around camp?"

"Y-yes." The usually cool and collected tom was now nervous, his light gray pelt bristling nervously. Vixensong gave him an eye of concern. What was wrong with him? Actually, the more correct term would be: What is wrong with toms? She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her mouse. Ravenfeather also took a bite, a very, very large one at that.

Vixensong continued, now nervous, "Is it true? Like are we a thing or something?" Vixensong was good at many things, but relationships were never her strong suit. Her best friend already had a mate and she became a warrior about a moon before the she-cat who looked like a fox received her own warrior name. In fact, her best friend was considered the relationship expert in the clan. Every cat came to her about their relationship problems and such.

Ravenfeather was now very nervous, "Uh, are we? We could. I mean we are very close and-" he was about to go on his little nervous ramble when Vixensong slapped her tail on his mouth.

She rolled her eyes, "We can be if you want to. If it doesn't work out, at least we know we tried."

The official news of them becoming mates spread across camp like wildfire. They were the talk for a few days before they moved on to Shadowstar. He had recently lost a life and the whole clan was panicking.

* * *

About two moons later, Vixensong and Ravenfeather were still mates. They had become one of the more famous couples throughout the clans as Vixensong was well-known among the other clans and Ravenfeather was known for his little expeditions over clan borders as an apprentice.

Vixensong thought it was strange that there still hadn't been rain. She noticed the stream drying up and the gorge lapping against the stone lower than before. She was starting to get worried, but since no other cat was worried, she didn't show it openly though she did confide her worries with her mate who thought the same as her clanmates.

* * *

Another couple moons went by and there still was no sign of rain. Her clanmates had started to get worried. They started to be more cautious about how much water they drank and they were very hesitant to lap up a few mouthfuls.

Vixensong was one of those cats that barely drank. She spent all her energy on patrols and only drank a little bit.

One day, Ravenfeather confronted her about it. He meowed, concerned, "Vixensong, you need to drink more."

"The clan needs it more than I do."

"Right now, the clan needs _you_ more than ever! You won't do yourself any good by depriving yourself of water!" Ravenfeather argued loudly, angry that his mate wasn't taking care of herself.

Vixensong growled, "The clan needs the water! Queens are expecting! I can't just be a selfish brat and drink the water that they need!"

Ravenfeather twitched his tail angrily. "What if you aren't being a selfish brat by doing so? The clan needs you in full condition!" His voice was loud and angry, but his voice softened when he murmured, "I need you..." He muttered something that Vixensong couldn't hear.

The queen's dark-brown-tipped ears flicked in acknowledgement. She promised, "I'll drink more water." It was a false promise, as she only drank water around him to give him comfort, but when she was without him, she didn't drink at all.

Vixensong's live for her clan was driving her to death which all of her clanmates confronted to her about it, making her angry and annoyed. She ran off into the forest to seek peace from being all alone with just herself and her thoughts.

* * *

The clan struggled and struggled for two more moons before it started to become a downpour. Every cat was soaking wet, but they all knew it was better than no water at all. Leaf-fall was just around the corner.

One day, Ravenfeather came up to Vixensong with this twoleg thing that had this oddly-shaped orb hanging off of it. (Necklace, to those that are wondering)

He meowed, "Here."

"What is this?" Vixensong meowed in surprised.

"A present. I found it off-territory."

"Y-you went off territory?" Vixensong widened her eyes in shock.

Ravenfeather shrugged, "I went there a lot as an apprentice. It isn't dangerous."

Vixensong hissed, "It could be! You never know after so long!"

"Why are you getting so mad? It's not like me leaving the territory is going to create a sickness that will wipe out every single cat in the clans!" He meowed sarcastically.

Vixensong sighed. It wasn't so bad. At least he didn't ditch the gathering like he did when he was an apprentice alongside her. Back then, she thought he was a trouble-maker not worth her time, but look at the she-cat now! Her whiskers twitched in recollection of the times when she was so naive of her future.

Little did he know that what he returned from his adventure, meant as a harmless gift, created the worst sickness that the clans had ever seen. Through the gathering that the clans held that night, the greencough transferred to almost every cat.

 **Another history lesson! Yay! But this time, i added in how the sickness started. Seems legit, but that was only a side plot, as there was a drought that had happened in the last days of summer before the start of the sickness in the fall.**

 **So, hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


	4. Clouds

**Challenge #1 - Part 2 of 'Create-A-Story' forum. Join it, I guess...**

 **Takes place in Forum: Oakclan, Pineclan, Plainclan, and Streamclan: Roleplay Forum. More specifically, Pineclan.**

 **Challenge Theme is Daydreaming. There is also requirements that you can see below!**

 _Clouds..._

Ivyclaw awoke from her nest, her eyes feeling droopy and tired. She yawned, looking around at her clanmates who were coughing rapidly and having signs of greencough. The medicine cat was Runningfoot who was literally running around trying to heal all his clanmates with the little amount of catmint that they had.

Unexpectedly, almost every cat was sick. That was what happened when they had lack of herbs.

Ivyclaw was one of the lucky ones. She wasn't sick. She could provide for her clan, but she usually over-worked herself in the process. She usually hunted most of the day, bringing in only five pieces of prey during leaf-bare. Those five pieces were usually small or stringy, but it was enough to feed the clan a little bit.

Her mother, Owlfeather, was one of the cats who were sick. Ivyclaw visited her every day, laying by her in the dreary sunshine that the clouds were blocking. She usually brought a vole, frog, or a mouse, but since she could never tell what her mother wanted to eat, Ivyclaw usually brought a mouse because that was one of her favorite prey.

One day, as the clouds were only blocking the sun a little bit, she fell into a little daydream. She dreamed about the mice, the plentiful prey, the time where sickness hadn't raged across the clans, and her own self. She imagined her own life as a warrior not being over-worked and hunting every second of every day. At night, she usually guarded the camp from predators. Lack of sleep, hunger, and being overworked. Ivyclaw knew that she wasn't going to be able to stand the sickness much longer and she'd catch it herself.

The prey was so scarce now that Ivyclaw needed to go off her own clans' land. There was Oakclan and Streamclan to take into account, but there was also off-territory land, but Vixensong told everyone that a rogue passed by and they gave the sickness to the clan. The fox-looking she-cat insisted that no one go over borders there anymore, but Ivyclaw thought it was all a hoax. The other clans were affected, weren't they?

Ivyclaw crept out of camp in the shadow of the night and she managed to leave camp, and Pineclan Territory without being caught or noticed. It was her personal record broken!

 **Super short story! I know, but it's hard to write a long story with a THEME and FOUR REQUIREMENTS! It may be easy to some people, but it's hard for me.**

 **Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


	5. Feathers in the Storm

**Based off of my Forum, Oakclan, Pineclan, Plainclan, and Streamclan. Yeah, blah blah blah.**

 **Challenge Theme: Over-border Affairs**

 _Feathers in the Storm_

Wrenfeather who would become Wrenstar in a few moons couldn't stop thinking about the tom who had attacked her in the war. He was old enough to be her age, but he was apparently an apprentice called 'Thunderpaw'.

It was gathering, and she was Jaystar's daughter, so automatically she would be able to go to the gathering if she had worked hard for the clan. Wrenfeather proudly walked by her clanmates. She saw her best friend, Aspentail, and rushed over to her to start talking. Aspentail was a quiet cat. Wrenfeather was more outgoing and charasmatic, but every cat needs to open up to someone.

The pair talked and talked and talked and talked all the way to the gathering.

* * *

When Plainclan arrived, Wrenfeather's gaze immediately flickered at the apprentice that had attacked her. As he stared back, she let her fur bristle slightly, but it didn't faze the Streamclan apprentice.

The clan dispersed to talk to their friends from other clans and Aspentail did the same. The apprentice walked up to her. He meowed, "Thank you!"

"For what?" Wrenfeather asked, extremely confused.

"When I fought you, Goldstar saw me and he made me a warrior! I'm Thunderstorm!" He meowed brightly.

She growled, "You understand that you attacked me before? I trespassed and you protected Streamclan's territory. I almost _died_ if you don't remember!"

Thunderstorm shrugged, "The past is the past."

"Ugh..."

* * *

Moons later, Thunderstorm and Wrenfeather had gotten close. They were too close as they had become mates. It was to the point that the pair knew each other so well that they could meet together without even speaking or looking at each other.

Wrenfeather had news that would change everything. It would change everything that ever happened. Every single thing.

She was expecting kits.

 **Who is the kit? Who knows!**

 **Wait, I do. XD** **You will find out who later! Maybe the next story or whatever. :P**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


End file.
